playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/My Top 10 Videogames I Am Looking Foward To For The Rest Of 2014
Hi, it's Golden8King back for another Top 10. Originally, I wanted to talk about my Top 10 Mario Kart tracks but I'll do that at a later point. But, now I am doing my Top 10 Videogames I am looking forward to for the rest of 2014 list apparently. So as always, this list is based on my personal tastes, more than in the other Top 10s before, so this does not have to be your list. As always, however, I'm happy to hear your opinions. So let's go. 'Number 10: LittleBigPlanet 3' You know, despite my creativity and love for any creativity games, I never really got into the LBP series. Why? I sadly don't know but I hope to change that with the third game. At least, I liked the Karting installment VERY MUCH. Plus, I just need to have something to feed my long-searched PS4. 'Number 9: Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition' I admit it: I am a DI figurines - and a bit Skylanders - collector. And when I heard that I got to play as Spidey AND Venom AND that the playset is based on one of my favorite TV series, Ultimate Spider-Man. With Merida and Tinkerbell playable, my cousin, with whom I always played the first game, got characters she just got to have. So it's settled, the moment it's out, I'll buy the game, the Spidey playset and a Venom figurine! 'Number 8: Tales of Hearts R' People you know me, know: I love myself a j-rpg, especially a Tales, not a FF. The reason it's that down on the list is the fact that I'm just not that hyped for it - yet since I'm focusing on a different Tales game that'll be on here later. Plus, it's for the Vita. While I own a Vita, I just don't like that system. But it's a Tales so that is enough to make me happy. 'Number 7: Sunset Overdrive' If it's something this game's E3 trailer promised me, it's that I'm about to have one heck of a ride with this game. Usually, I'm nobody who likes that kind of games but with its happy and crazy tone, I'm pretty sure I'll buy it anyway. Plus, I need to feed my Xbox One. 'Number 6: Kingdom Hearts 2.5HD ReMix' Like mentioned above, I LOVE j-rpgs and next to Tales, Kingdom Hearts is my favorite franchise in that genre. Is it the crossover between Disney and SE? Maybe. Is it the awesome and complex story? Certainly? Is it that the franchise has one of my favorite characters ever, like Roxas, Sora and Xion? That too. Anyway, KH2 is my favorite game in the series and that's why I am looking forward to it DESPITE it's unexpected late release date! >:( 'Number 5: Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker' Mario needs a vacation. Not in Isle Delfino but a real one. Seriously, I'm sick of him, I'm sick of uninspired games. And that game ... that game does it both. It's fresh, new and has no Mario - I honestly don't like Mario. Not that the Captain Toad levels stood out to me in a less than mediocre SM3DW but it was just a positive surprise. Honestly, I am really looking forward to this game! 'Number 4: Pokémon OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire' I grew up with the anime and since my dad played videogames like Donkey Kong Country, Super Mario 64 and Banjo-Kazooie so I play videogames ever since I can think. But I started to play properly with Super Mario Sunshine and Pikmin and stuff but still was too inpatient to play an rpg. My trick nowadays in Pokémon? Watch TV while training your Pokemon and since I am a guy who trains 40 Pokémon at the same time, it takes around two months for me to finish a Pokemon game. So why the heck is ORAS on Number 4 on a list of a complete PokeManiac? I'm still training my Pokémon competitively in XY so I don't need a new Pokemon game yet. Plus, there are games, I'm just hyped for. And I'll play Alpha Sapphire because I played Ruby once I started to play Pokémon properly. Plus, I like Team Aqua's designs better than Team Magma this time. 'Number 3: Super Smash Bros. 4' I never really liked brawlers, mostly for their complex movelists and such. That's also why I prefer SSB and PSASBR. But I also didn't play these games competitively, just for fun. That and the fact that I'm just not yet hyped for them right now are the reasons it's on Number 3. I favor the Wii U version over the 3DS but still will buy both right away. 'Number 2: Tales of Xillia 2' Okay, why is that NOT on Number 1. For two reasons: 1. Why is the main protagonist silent!? >:x That goes against the very reason why I hate W-RPGs! The main character has absolutely no personality nor a voice actor. Well that and the view out of the character's eyes. Anyway, Xillia 1 is my second favorite Tales behind my first and favorite one, Vesperia so I like to see it getting a sequel. And the second reason, I'm just too HYPED for Number 1. Before I go to Number 1, here are my honorable mentions AKA games I'll probably buy as well. *Destiny *Fantasy Life *Bayonetta 2 *Natural Doctrine *Fairy Fencer F 'Number 1: Hyrule Warriors' I like destroying stuff. That's why I like Katamari Damacy and Dynasty Warriors. Defeating entire armies almost on your own ... it's just fun. And then HW combines that gameplay with what I love about Zelda games. No, not the gameplay, not the dungeons or weapons. But the story and wacky characters. That's why I am really looking forward to this game - it combines my two favorite things from both franchises. Plus, I really love the clash and characters. Seeing Fi fight against my favorite Zelda character, Midna, is just something magical. I think I'm gonna cry... Not really. Let's hope Tetra, my second favorite Zelda character is playable, too. And one last thing: As a Layton AND Ace Attorney mega-fan, I would have included Professor Layton VS. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. But I live in europe where the game is already out for ages and ... I loved it. It was awesome and I really loved the story. But I won't tell you for spoiler reasons. So that's Golden8King signing out. Category:Blog posts